Let's Do The Time Warp Again
by treetiesandcandycanecapris
Summary: The third installment of my Newsies story. More madness and fun to happen. There will be time travel, controversy, and a lot more! If you liked my first two stories, then you'll love this one. Please Read and Review.
1. Christmas Bells Are Ringing

**Chapter 1: Christmas Bells Are Ringing**

"Is there anyone in this assembly that believes this man and this woman should not be married?" The priest asked, looking at the entire church.

Izzy looked out, hoping to see Race. Nothing happened. She basically deflated and looked at the ground. Shelley and Elle looked at each other. They just couldn't believe Race didn't do anything.

"Well, if no one objects, we will go on with the ceremony. Steven Hawthorne, do you take Isabelle Lexington to be your -"

The huge oak doors to the church burst open and blinded the whole congregation. They turned to see two figures standing in the doorway.

Izzy squinted and noticed one was Race. She smiled and saw he was with a girl. They walked down the isle and eventually made it Izzy and Steve.

Race smiled and hugged Izzy. She pulled away, "Who's the chick?"

"Izzy, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Amanda Stanton. We've been together for three years now." Steve said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Amanda said.

"Same here."

"All those business trips were actually trips to see her." Steve admitted.

"Well, while you were on those trips, I was seeing Race." Izzy said.

"Well, I guess we're even then." Steve said, hugging Amanda.

"Izzy, I have to tell you something." Race said, getting down on one knee.

Izzy brought her hand to her mouth as Race took her left one.

"Isabelle Guinevere Lexington, will you marry me?" Race asked, looking up at her.

She smiled, "Yes, Tony Romeo Higgins, I will marry you."

He stood up, "We have horrible middle names." He said.

She laughed, "Yes, but you picked yours."

"Touché." He said, smiling.

"Oh." Izzy said, taking off the ring Steve had given her. "I think you're going to need this someday."

He took the ring. "Thanks. I hope we can get to know each other as people." He said.

"I think I can manage that." Izzy said. "Now, get out of here." She laughed.

He laughed and smiled. "I'll see you later, Izzy."

And with that, Steve was gone.

Izzy turned to Race and he put the ring on her finger. "I love you." He said, hugging her.

"I love you, too." She said.

----------

"Roz, thanks for throwing this party on such short notice." Izzy said.

"No problem and congrats!" Roz said, hugging Izzy.

"Thanks."

"Congrats man." Blink said, hugging Race.

"Thanks. Sorry for keeping this a secret and for acting like a royal prick." Race said, to all the guys.

"No problem." They said.

"Shelley, where's Parker?" Elle asked.

"Oh, he's with is girlfriend." Shelley said.

"Oh, Shelley."

"Actually, I don't care. I didn't like him anyway. He was really just arm candy." Shelley said.

Elle laughed, "Well, get in here, they're going to cut the 'wedding' cake."

"Alright." Shelley said.

----------

Blink and David walked into Barnes & Noble and saw Izzy and Shelley at the front desk.

"Why'd we come here?" Blink asked.

"Because, I need this book for class." David said.

Shelley walked out and took her post at the center desk for customer service. David and Blink walked up to the desk and stood there. Shelley looked at them. "May I help you two?"

"Hey Shelley, I need this book." David said, handing her a paper with a book name on it.

Shelley looked at the paper. "Hmm. Let me check it on here." She looked it up on the computer. "Well, it says it's in non-fiction, so let's go hunting." She said, coming out from behind the desk.

They walked over to the non-fiction section and searched for the book David needed. Once found, Shelley handed it to David and he took it graciously.

"Thanks. I'll just have Izzy ring it up." David said, scurrying to the front of the building.

Blink and Shelley stood alone in the non-fiction section. You could have heard a pin drop.

"So, how have you been?" Shelley asked.

"Alright, you?" Blink asked.

"Okay. Parker broke-up with me." She said.

"Why?"

"He had another girlfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Blink said.

"Don't be. I'm not even sad about it. I didn't even like him like that. A big brother yes, boyfriend, no. I really was dating him just to get back at you." Shelley admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said, looking at him. "I still love you, Blink. And I shouldn't have broken up with you. I was just so angry with you and that's the first thing that popped into my head and it sounded good at the time but it really wasn't."

"I love you too, Shelley. And, don't blame yourself, I should have actually thought before I did that. It was stupid and I'm actually learning to control that." Blink said. "Now, I'm not saying that I'm not stupid, but I can keep it under control... sometimes."

She laughed. "So..."

"So... can I make it up to you?" Blink asked.

"How?"

"Dinner party?"

"That'll do." She said, smiling.

"Or, how about dinner on Saturday night; just the two of us." Blink asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Shelley said.

----------

"Shelley, you are looking at a changed man." Mush said.

"And by that you mean?" Shelley asked.

"I, Nicolas 'Mush' Moore, am taken!" He said.

"Mush, that's great!" She said, hugging him.

"Yeah, well you know we went on that date and we're both in the musical. So we went on a few more dates and I asked him and he said yes." Mush gushed.

"I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Thanks. And what about you?" He asked, smiling.

"What about me?"

"Well, I heard from a very reputable source that one Mr. Jared 'Kid Blink' Kingsley asked you on a date on Saturday." Mush said.

Shelley smiled. "That he did."

"Aw! I'm so happy! You two really are the greatest couple. Now, we need to get Davey and Elle back together." Mush said.

"Since when do you plot?" Shelley asked.

"Since I started hanging out with you." He said, laughing.

The door opened to reveal Blink in his Levi's, white shirt, and leather jacket. "You ready? Oh sorry, I thought we were..."

"Oh! I'm ready. I was just talking to Shelley here until you got here. I lost track of time, I'm sorry." Mush said.

"And I should be going. I'll see you later Mush." Shelley said, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"If you guys were busy, I can come back later." Blink said.

"No, you guys had plans and I have to go meet Izzy and Elle anyway." Shelley said.

Mush hugged her, "Thanks again for coming and I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye guys." Shelley said, winking at Blink on her way out the door.

"Bye." Blink said.

Mush stood there looking at Blink as he watched Shelley leave. "You two really are a cute couple."

Blink looked at Mush. "You think?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not messing this up again. I'm taking things slow and I'm going to listen to her." Blink said.

"Yeah, let me know how that goes." Mush said, laughing.

"Shut up and come on." Blink said, smiling.


	2. Take My Hand

**Chapter 2: Take My Hand**

_Saturday,_

Shelley woke up and got dressed. She drove to work and met up with Elle and Izzy.

"So, big date tonight." Elle said, nudging Shelley.

"Yeah. I guess." Shelley said.

"You guess? I'd say it's pretty big, I mean, you guys didn't really go on a date before. So this whole thing will be new for you two." Izzy said.

"Yeah, but I'm not nervous about it. It's just Blink." Shelley said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you guys later, I've gotta go work Customer Service." Shelley grumbled.

"Oh, I'm in music today." Elle said.

"Front desk!" Izzy said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Woo hoo." Shelley said.

_5:00 p.m._

"Have a good night, Shelley." Elle said.

"Thanks, I will." Shelley said.

"So, where are you guys going?" Izzy asked.

"Dunno. He didn't say." Shelley said. "Are you and Race doing something tonight?"

"Yeah. We're going to a movie I think." Izzy said, watching Race pull in.

"Oh, what are you going to see?" Shelley asked.

"I dunno. I think he's picking." Izzy said.

"Ah, have fun. Tell me what you see." Shelley said, getting into her car.

"Alright. You have fun Ms. Homebody." Izzy said, laughing.

Shelley stuck her tongue out at her and smiled. Izzy waved as she got into Race's car and waved.

'Bye.' Shelley mouthed as Izzy and Race drove away.

_7:00 p.m._

Shelley sat in her living room waiting for Blink to show up.

"Have a good time dear."

"I will mom!" Shelley called up.

She sat down on the couch and watched the t.v. with her little brother. There was knocking on the door and she stood up and opened it. Blink stood there in fitted jeans, clean Vans, a nice t-shirt, and his leather jacket.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hi, oh come in." She said, stepping aside.

"Oh, thanks." He said, taking a step inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Uhm, I'll just tell my mom I'm leaving. I'll be back." She said, going upstairs.

Blink stood there and looked at all the pictures on the walls. There were a lot of Shelley and her family. He smiled. He wished he had a family. That's why he loved Shelley so much. She had the best family... not the perfect family because that would be like the Stepford Wives.

"Ready?"

Blink jumped out of his thoughts and looked at Shelley. She was wearing dark, low slung jeans, her self-named 'Maureen' boots, a black sparkly tank top, and a cream colored mini-jacket.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, opening the door for her.

"I'll see you later, Jake." Shelley said.

"Bye." Jake mumbled, not looking as the two left.

----------

"So, how was your day?" Blink asked.

"It was alright. What about you?"

"Eh, little children tugging at my pants all day. It was so much fun. I even got sneezed on." Blink said, laughing.

Shelley smiled. "I thought you loved kids."

"Not when they sneeze on my pants." Blink said, opening the door to his Honda CR-V. "Your chariot, my lady."

"Thanks Kenickie." She said, climbing in.

"We care enough to send the very best." He said, closing her door.

_30 minutes later,_

"So, where are we going?" Shelley asked.

"It's a surprise." He said, turning down a street.

"This is the way to the loft." She said.

"That it is. But we're not going there." He said.

----------

Blink and Shelley arrived at the loft building. "Follow me."

He said, extending his hand.

She smirked and took his hand. He led her up the stairs and past the loft door. He opened the door to the roof and Shelley stopped and stared.

She couldn't believe it. The roof had been transformed into a romantic scene. There was a blanket set down with candles everywhere. It was beautiful. Shelley couldn't believe that Blink had gone to all this trouble for her.

"Come on." He said, leading her to the setting.

She stared at it. "It's beautiful, Blink."

"Thanks." He said. "Dave helped me a little."

Shelley chuckled. "So, what's for dinner?"

Blink sat down and motioned for her to sit as well. "Well, I have broccoli cheddar soup, some chicken, and dessert is a surprise." He smiled.

"Oh." Shelley said.

_15 minutes later,_

"She wore a raspberry beret!"

"Oh," Shelley grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone. It was her father's cell number. That was odd, he never used his phone, he hated it. "Hello?"

Blink watched Shelley's facial expressions change. She hung up her phone and looked up at Blink.

"Shelley? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Uhm... I have to get to Mercy Hospital. They just admitted my mom." Shelley said.

"Oh my God. Come on, I'll drive you." Blink said, getting up.

"Blink, your dinner..." She said.

"Forget the dinner, this is more important." He said, opening the roof door.

----------

"Shelley!"

"Dad!" She said, hugging her father. "How is she?"

"They said she's stable now and you can go in if you want." Mr. Malcolm said. "Oh, hi Blink. Oh, you guys had a date didn't you? I'm sorry to have -"

"It's no problem. This is more important. Uhm, Shelley, I'm just gonna go. I'll call -"

"No, please stay, Blink. Please." Shelley said, grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and gripped his hand tighter.

"Alright," Blink said, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets.

Shelley's dad took them to her mother's room. She was in a room by herself and had the television on... mostly because of Jake.

Shelley's mom looked in the doorway and smiled. "Shelley."

Shelley smiled and walked over and gave her mom a small hug. "Hey mom."

"Hello." She said. She looked over Shelley's shoulder. "Blink? Is that you?"

Blink smiled, "Hi, Mrs. Malcolm." He did a small wave and sat next to Jake.

"What happened?" Shelley asked.

"Oh, I just had a fall. I'm going to be fine."

"Laura..."

"Not now, Ian."

"What?" Shelley asked.

Her parents sighed. "Uhm, Blink, could you excuse us for a moment?" Mr. Malcolm asked.

"Oh, sure." he said, getting up and leaving the room.

He was standing out in the hall for what seemed like an eternity, when the door to Mrs. Malcolm's room opened. Shelley walked out.

She stared at Blink and then ran down to hall towards the elevators.

"Shelley!" Blink shouted, running after her.

She didn't slow down, she kept going, if not, she got faster. She headed down the stairwell when she noticed the line for the elevator was extremely long.

She made it down to the landing of the 7th floor when Blink caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Shelley." He said, keeping a hold of her so she didn't run off.

She tried to keep running but Blink grabbed her other arm and turned her to face him. "Shelley,"

She looked up and he didn't see her normal purple contacts. He saw tear stained cheeks, red-rimmed eyes, and new tears forming.

"Shelley, what happened?" Blink asked.

She sank to the floor and Blink sat down beside her.

"Shelley it's okay." Blink said.

"No it's not! It's not okay! My mother has cancer and she's past treatment! It's not going to be okay!" She shouted, giving in and falling against Blink.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rocked her back forth. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in

but I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you." Blink sang.

Shelley's crying stopped a little as she realized he was singing her favorite Elvis song. He remembered.

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of Elvis's songs so don't sue me. I also do not own any Prince songs.


	3. I Love You, You Love Me

**Chapter 3: I love you, you love me**

Shelley had been spending her free time with her mother. Since she had fallen and since she'd had cancer for so long, and it had spread. So, Shelley wanted to spend as much time as she could with her. Sometimes, she would even skip classes and get yelled at but didn't care. She figured it was a good reason and plus she had friends in her classes so she got caught up.

Blink was stocking more video games and feeling bored. He hated the video games... you actually had to read. He sighed and stuck another one up there. He heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Hey Blink."

"Hey, Jake. What do you need?" Blink asked.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you had this old board game." Jake said, handing a slip of paper to Blink.

Blink took it and read "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Adventure Game. Hmm. I'm not sure but let's go check it out." Blink said, heading towards the board games.

He searched for a few minutes on the lower part of the shelving unit and didn't see it. "Hang on a minute." Blink said, leaving and getting the ladder.

He set it where he wanted it and searched more.

"Jake? Jake, where did you go?" Shelley said, rounding the corner to the board games isle. She looked and saw Jake standing at the bottom of the ladder. "Oh my God, there you are. Why did you run off like that? I thought someone took you or something."

"Stop freaking, I'm fine. I had to look for something." Jake said, looking up at the shelves.

"HAH! I found it!" Blink said triumphantly grabbing the box and coming down the ladder. "Here ya go, Jake."

Jake smiled and took the game. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Blink said, looking at who was with Jake now. He smiled and saw it was Shelley. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry about Saturday."

"It's really no problem. I didn't mind. I just hope your mom's alright. How is she?" Blink asked.

"Uhm, she's fine now, the doctors said that she has around 4 months depending on how she takes care of herself and I'm making sure of that." Shelley said. "So, what did you make him get?"

Jake looked up at her and showed her the board game. "Mom's favorite."

Shelley looked at it and smiled. "Did you think of this all by yourself?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid." Jake said.

Shelley rolled her eyes as if to say 'Yeah, sure.' She turned back to Blink. "Well, we better get going. I'll see you later, Barney."

Blink smirked, she was referring to his bright purple polo shirt he was required to wear. "Call you later, Baby Bop."

Shelley turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Why had she decided to wear a green shirt? Then she smiled and waved as they headed towards the check out. He smiled and waved back. He really loved Shelley and he was glad that they were dating again.

----------

"So, do you like this one?"

Race looked it over and at Izzy. "It looks fine. I liked the first one better, but this one's nice too."

Izzy stared at it longer. "I agree." She marked down flower arrangement # 54.

"Izzy, can we stop? We've been doing this for two hours. My eyes are screaming, 'Stop abusing me!'" Race said, putting his head on the table.

She smiled and put her arm around him. "Alright, we'll stop... but we still to come up with a wedding date."

"Okay, I can't do that. Let's see... what month?" He asked, looking at her.

Izzy thought for a moment. "How about... May?"

"Alright. Day?" Race asked.

Izzy shrugged.

"Hmmm... the 21st?" Race asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Izzy said.

Race wrote down the month and day. "Now, the year?"

Izzy looked at him. "I want to get married next year."

Race looked at her, a little surprised. "Are... are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. We're getting married next year."

She smiled. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, its fine... it's more than fine actually. It's great." He said, hugging her.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Izzy said, practically gushing.

----------

David sat on his stool at the electronics store. He was flipping through a magazine when the door opened. He heard the stupid ringy bell thing and sighed.

He looked up and saw Elle. He was shocked. Elle would never come into the stupid store. He had tried to drag her in to get his paycheck once and she forced him in without her.

"Uhm... hey." He said.

She looked up at him. "Hi."

"Let me know if you need anything." David said rather stupidly.

He mentally slapped himself. He could be such an idiot... well Elle knew that. But still... why was she in there? It was just weird.

A few minutes went by and David was leafing through the magazine occasionally looking at Elle who was browsing for something. She sighed.

"What do you need? I could probably find it for you... unless we don't have it, then I can't find it for you..." David stumbled.

Elle stared at him. "I need this." She handed him a paper.

He looked at it and looked at her. "You know of this game?"

"It's for Jude and Kyle for Christmas." Elle said, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, uhm let me check the back then." David said, going into the 'back room'.

Elle was standing in the center of the store looking around. She didn't know why she was actually in here... sure she was getting Jude and Kyle their Christmas present but she could have gone anywhere to get it. Why had she come to the place where David worked? She didn't know.

David came back out with the game. "Here ya go. It was the last one." He said.

She looked at it, "Alright, I'll take it."

David nodded and walked behind the register. He punched in the number and hit the ENTER button. "Your total's $19.98."

Elle handed him a twenty. "Just keep the rest. I know it's not like it's a lot but still." She said.

"I know, you don't like to carry change around." David said, putting the game in a bag and handing it to her over the counter.

She reached over and took the bag. "Thanks." She said, standing there.

"No problem." He said, opening the magazine again.

"Uhm.. how've you been?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Well, I've been alright I guess. Shelley's over a lot and her, Blink, Mush, and I are really close now. That's uh about it."

She nodded, "Oh, that's good. Uhm, I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright. Yeah, I'll see you later." He said, as she left.

She stood outside and thought for a moment. Why had she gone in there? What was wrong with her? She hated David and she just went in there and talked to him. God, she had to be mental.

David sat back on his stool... dumbfounded. Why had Elle come in there? There were numerous stores that carried the exact same game and she chose the one he worked at. Not that he minded. He missed her like crazy, but he thought she hated him.

**A/N:** Sorry that it's kinda sort. School started up again and I've lost all the time I had. But I'm the process of writing the 4th chapter and it should be up sometime this week.


	4. Fights and Mel Gibson

**Chapter 4: Fights and Mel Gibson**

David sat in the loft reading a magazine. The loft door slid open and Blink walked in. David chuckled because he was wearing his Toys 'R Us 'uniform' and his leather jacket. It was quite a funny sight.

"Shut up." Blink said, shutting the door.

"How was work?" David asked.

"I've decided that I don't like children." Blink said, sitting in his chair.

"Oh really? Why's that?" David asked.

Blink pointed to his pants. "Do you see this?"

David looked and saw a round spot on Blink's pants. "What the hell?"

"A kid decided that my pants were Kleenex and wiped his snotty fingers all over my pants." Blink said. "And this one here," He pointed to another spot. "Another kid spilled his pop all over me... and it couldn't be Sprite or anything like that... no... it had to be Cherry pop!"

"What's that?" David asked, pointing to something else on Blink's pants.

Blink looked and saw that a lollipop had been stuck to him all day. "WHAT! That's it! I'm setting up barricades at the front of the store and no one will be allowed in the store with any type of food or drink!"

"What about the snot?" David asked.

"I will duct tape Kleenex onto their hands as they walk through the door." Blink said, getting up and going to his room.

A few seconds later David heard, "IT'S A BLOW-POP!!!"

David chuckled and then something flew out of Blink's room and clanked on the floor. David looked and noticed that it was Blink's pants... Blow-Pop included.

----------

Blink, Shelley, Mush, Jax, and Talkback were sitting in the loft. They had the t.v. on but Mush was talking over it.

"I'm so happy you guys are back together." He said.

"Mush, I love you and all, but please stop saying that." Shelley begged.

"I'm just so happy for you. You guys have to be together... it's like a law." Mush said.

"Mush, calm down alright." Jax said.

"Alright. I'm calm... we have to David and Elle back together." Mush said.

"I think we should let them get back together on their own." Blink said.

"Blink... they have to be together! THEY HAVE TO!!!!" Mush said, grabbing Blink's shoulders and shaking him.

"Alright, alright, just let me go please." Blink said.

"Oh, sorry..." Mush said, letting go of Blink.

"Shelley, save me." Blink said, cowering by Shelley.

"Aw, is the Big Bad Mushee scaring my Blinkie Winkie?" Shelley said, hugging Blink.

"Quit calling me that." He said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up you like that name." Shelley.

"Alright, I did say I liked it." Blink said.

"Okay, let's plot!" Mush said, he looked at Talkback who was the only one watching the television. "You're helping too."

Talkback looked at him. "Okay."

----------

Blink sat in his chair watching television. David came in and flung himself on the couch.

"I hate my life." David said, into the couch.

Blink was ignoring him and kept watching the television. David turned his head and looked at Blink. He sat up and just stared at Blink.

"Blink... you in there?" David asked, waving his hand in front of Blink's face.

Blink still ignored him. David sighed, stood up, and slapped Blink on the arm.

"What did you slap me for?" Blink asked, rubbing his arm.

"You were ignoring me. I had to." David said.

"You didn't talk so how could I ignore you?" Blink asked.

"I did so talk. I even said your name! What's up?" David asked.

"Nothing! Jeez, just because I didn't hear you -"

"Didn't hear me!" David yelled. "What do you mean you didn't hear me?!"

"I did not hear you, David. Calm down!" Blink shouted, standing up.

"Calm down! Calm down!" David said, shoving Blink.

"What the hell did you push me for?" Blink asked.

"You've been acting weird for the past few days and I want to know why." David said.

"I haven't been acting weird." Blink said.

"Yes you have... now tell me why." David said, pushing Blink.

"Quit David." Blink warned.

"Or what?" David asked, pushing Blink for a third time.

Blink slugged David in the face. David was thrown back a few steps and put his hand over his right eye. There was some blood in his hand and it was throbbing. He was probably going to have a black eye by the end of the night.

He looked at Blink and punched him in the face. Blink swore and put his hand on his lip. It was cut and bleeding.

"Blink, David... what happened?" Mush asked, walking into the loft.

David mumbled and shuffled into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Shelley, Mush, Elle, Jax, and Talkback walked in and Blink got a towel and placed it on his lip.

"You okay?" Shelley asked.

"Who me? I've been in worse scrapes than this... can't think of any right now but." Blink said, smiling.

Shelley smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll go check on David." Elle said, going to the bathroom door.

She knocked on it, "Go away!" David yelled, running the hot water in the sink.

The door opened and shut. David looked up and saw Elle standing there. He turned away and picked up a wash rag and ran it under the hot water. They stood in silence while David put the rag on his eye to wipe up the blood.

Elle watched him. She grabbed the rag from David and he stared at her. "Sit." She said, running the rag under the water again.

David sat on the toilet and Elle cleaned his face. "Blink really got you. I think you'll have a black eye by the end of the day."

David didn't say anything.

"But, Blink's lip's pretty busted up." Elle said, washing off the rag.

It was silent again. Until David spoke up.

"Why are you in here?"

"To help you because Lord knows you know nothing about first-aid." Elle said, smiling.

David chuckled. Elle put a band-aid on David's eyebrow. "There."

"Thanks... listen, I'm sorry. For everything. I don't even know why I did it. I mean, you were always good to me and I just blew it. And -" David was cut-off by Elle kissing him.

She pulled away and David blinked, "Uhm... did I miss something here?"

Elle smiled. "No, I... I still love you David. Even though you were a jerk and cheated on me with Jonette, I still love you."

"Really?" David asked.

She nodded yes.

"I love you too... if you didn't know that already." David said.

"So..." Elle said.

"So... what do you say we give this another shot?" David asked.

She smiled, "Alright."

The bathroom door opened and Elle and David stepped out.

"Woo!" Mush yelled. "It worked!"

"What?" Elle asked.

Blink walked over to David. "Sorry, Dave, I didn't mean to punch you that hard."

"That's okay. I didn't mean to either... I didn't even think I hit you hard enough to draw blood." David said.

"Well... you did. It was a good punch though." Blink laughed.

"You all planned this?" Elle asked.

Mush, Shelley, Blink, Jax, and Talkback all nodded yes.

"Planned what?" David asked.

"They planned all this... to get us back together." Elle said.

David smiled. "Thanks guys."

Elle rolled her eyes.


	5. DriveIns and Dates

**Chapter 5: Drive-Ins and Dates**

"So... you two gonna have wild, hot sex now or what?" Talkback asked.

Everyone turned to look at him. Jax rolled his eyes and shook his head as if to say, 'Why me?'

"No." Elle shot down.

"Damn." David whispered.

Elle raised her right eyebrow. "So, are we going or what?"

"I think I'm gonna sit this out and nurse my lip." Blink said, looking at the towel in his hand.

"You just don't want to see Superman Returns." Shelley said, smirking.

"No, I do want to see it but I really don't want my lip to bleed profusely throughout the movie." Blink said.

"Well, we're off to see wet James Marsden." Shelley said.

"Haven't you all seen the movie?" David asked.

"Yeah... and isn't it out on DVD?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, but it's playing at the Drive-In... who can resist the Drive-In?" Mush asked.

"People with allergies... and me." David said. "Since I have allergies."

Elle pouted. "You're not gonna come?"

"No, I ran out of allergy meds and I've been sneezing and what not all day... ask Blink." David said.

"Yeah, and it's getting annoying." Blink said.

"Well, until I get more meds I can't stop." David said.

Blink rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote.

"We'll see you all later. Have fun." David said, sitting on the couch.

Blink sat in his chair and Shelley walked over to him. "I'll you later?"

"Yeah. Have fun." Blink said, looking up at her.

She smiled and leaned down. "I intend to." She said, kissing his cheek.

Elle walked over to David, "Call me later?"

"Sure, what time?" David asked.

"I'll call you." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"We'll see you guys later." Mush said.

"Bye guys!" Blink and David said as they all left.

The door slid shut and Blink and David sat with their rags on their faces. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Aren't we a sight?" David asked.

"Yeah, and we did this to each other. I didn't we had it in us." Blink said, laughing. "And I am sorry about you eye."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your lip. I know that's gonna put a crimp in your day." David smirked.

Blink glared at David and threw a pillow at him. David laughed and threw the pillow back. Blink caught it and set it back on the couch.

"What is this?" David asked, looking at the t.v.

Blink looked and listened for a minute. His face became distorted. "I have no idea... Talkback was watching it."

"Change it. Whatever that is in the dress is scaring me." David said.

"Yeah, me too." Blink said changing the channel.

----------

Race and Izzy were looking at more wedding stuff and deciding on colors for the big day.

"I'm not having our wedding colors be neon orange and silver! Just because you think it'd be funny to have everyone dressed up as traffic cones." Izzy said.

"But it would be funny... really, really funny." Race said laughing.

Izzy glared at Race and he stopped. "All right, uhm..." He said, clearing his throat.

Izzy shook her head. Why was she marrying him again? Oh yeah... she loved him... what was she thinking?

"So, we'll do colors some other time. Now, let's go onto who we want for Best Man and Maid-of-Honor." Izzy said.

"All right, I want David as my Best Man." Race said.

"Final answer?" Izzy asked.

Race nodded.

"All right, done. And Shelley's Maid-of-Honor." Izzy said, writing this down on the paper.

"Blink's gonna be mad but David's more responsible than Blink is." Race said.

"Hey, you picked him." Izzy said.

----------

Elle and Shelley were working... again.

"I hate work... why do I always get stuck in Customer Service?" Shelley asked.

"I don't know... they seem to put me everywhere." Elle said.

Shelley glared at Elle. "Shut up. That's not funny."

"Oh, it is a little." Elle said.

"No, it's not. I swear Mr. Tarleton hates me." Shelley said.

"He hates everyone. Believe me." Elle said.

"Yeah, well, see ya later. I'm off to work in the pit." Shelley said.

"Yeah, have fun down there." Elle said, going to her post in the music department.

Shelley got behind the desk and sighed. She really hated Customer Service... she always got the dumb people who half the time never even look for the books they needed. She rested her head on her hand and looked around. It was gonna be a long day.

----------

Shelley sat behind the Customer Service desk... asleep. Elle came up and poked her head.

"I'm up!" Shelley said, her head shooting up.

Elle laughed. "Now you are... before you were out."

"Really?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah. So, any plans this evening?" Elle asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna be at home. Wallowing in my self-pity." Shelley said, smiling.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Dave and I are going out to eat. You and Blink wanna join?"

Shelley shrugged. "It's up to Blink; I have no problem with it."

"Call him."

Shelley took out her phone and dialed Blink's number. "Hello?"

"Hey, you wanna go out with Elle and Dave?" Shelley asked, getting her stuff and closing everything down in her station.

"Uhm... yeah sure." Blink said.

"You sure? You sounded like you didn't want to go. We don't have to if you don't want to." Shelley said.

"No, it's fine. What time?" Blink asked.

"Like now." Shelley said.

"Oh... so that's why Dave's running around here. Yeah, I'll be ready." Blink said.

"All right. We'll be there in a few. See ya soon." Shelley said.

"Love you, see you soon." Blink said.

"Love you too." Shelley said, hanging up.

"So?" Elle asked.

"We're coming." Shelley said.

"Yes! I really love David and all but I really didn't want to sit there with him myself. I'd probably end up killing him." Elle said, going out to her car.

Shelley laughed. "Two weeks and you're sick of him already?"

Elle stared at her. "Come on, you know him."

"Yeah, I know. But Blink and I will be there... I don't know what good that'll do but we're there if you need us." Shelley said, climbing into her SUV.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Elle said.

"All right, I'll see you at the loft." Shelley said.

"All right, bye." Elle said.

"Bye."


	6. Without You

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for not posting for a while. My newsie muse kinda left but my friend told me to go find it and I guess I did since I have a chapter here. But yeah, you know the drill, I own nothing except the storyline... and sometimes I don't even think I own that. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Without You**

****

"Okay, I need your undivided attention." Race said.

Blink and David sat on their couch, looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. Race always over-dramatized everything. It's probably about something stupid, like, should I get a dog?

"Now, I've made my decision on who I want to be my best man." Race said, sitting on the table in front of his two friends.

David and Blink stared at Race. They knew this day was coming. They really didn't care which of them or if neither of them were Race's best man. Sure, it'd be nice for whoever did get to be the best man, but they weren't going to argue over it or anything.

"And... I want Dave to be my best man." Race said, squinting as if someone were about to punch him.

"Okay." Dave and Blink said.

"You're okay with this? You're not mad?" Race asked, looking at Blink.

"Hey, it's your wedding. You pick who does what. But, I better be a groomsman." Blink said.

"You are. You're walking Elle down the isle and Dave's walking Shelley." Race explained.

"All right. When the wedding?" David asked.

"May 21st, 2008. I don't know what day that is, Izzy and I just kind of picked it. So, if you figure out what day it is, let me know." Race said.

"Why don't you just look at a calendar?" Blink asked.

"Blink, do you think I own a calendar? Seriously, how long have you known me? Do I ever know what month or day it is?" Race asked.

Blink rolled his eyes.

"You should probably figure out what day that is so you can send out invitations." David said.

"David... do you want to plan my wedding?" Race asked.

"I'm not gay!" David yelled.

"No, seriously, do you want to plan it? Izzy and I have no idea what we're doing." Race said, smiling.

David rolled his eyes. "Just figure out what the day is and send out invites."

"Yeah, well we're going to look at those now. So, I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later." Race said, getting up.

"See ya, Race." Blink and David said, as Race left.

"It's kind of weird." Blink said.

"What is?" David asked, looking at Blink.

"Race is getting married. I don't know, it just seems weird to me. Like we're losing a friend or something." Blink said.

David thought for a moment. "Yeah, I know."

----------

Elle, Shelley, and Izzy were sitting in Elle's basement.

"So, Blink's walking with me and Dave's walking with Shelley?" Elle asked.

"Yep."

"Okay. You said the 21st of May, right?"

"Yes, Elle, y'know, you could just look at the paper that's right in front of you." Izzy said.

"Oh, now Izzy, you know she can't. You know Elle has no common sense." Shelley said, chuckling.

Izzy started laughing and Elle glared at her two best friends. Just then, Shelley got a phone call.

"Hello?"

The next few minutes were full of Shelley speaking in half sentences. Elle and Izzy just sat there, waiting. Shelley hung up her phone and stuck it back in her bag. She looked up at Elle and Izzy. "I have to go." She said, leaving.

----------

Shelley arrived at the hospital and met her father in the lobby. He took her to her mother's room. He didn't say anything but Shelley knew that something was wrong. She knew that her mother wasn't doing well.

Laura Malcolm's room,

"Mom."

"Shelley." Her mother said, smiling.

"Hey, what happened?" Shelley asked, sitting in the chair next to her mother's bed.

"I relapsed. The doctor's said that it's not looking good." Her mother said, smiling weakly.

Shelley looked around the room. Her brother was sitting in one corner looking out the window. Tears stained his cheeks. He was scowling. Shelley continued her survey of the room and noticed her father standing in the doorway. He was leaning on the doorframe. Shelley stared at him. He used to look so tall and carefree. Now, he looked so small and meek. She saw a tear fall and land on his cheek. She had never seen her father cry... ever.

"Uhm, mom, do you mind if I go and take a walk?" Shelley asked.

"No, honey, go ahead." She said.

Shelley leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek and left the room. She couldn't stay in there. She couldn't stand to see her mother like that. She just couldn't. She walked down the stairs and sat down. She took out her phone and hit the number 3. She stuck the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hey, can you come to the hospital? I need to talk to you." She asked.

After a few minutes, she hung up the phone. She walked the rest of the way down to the lobby and waited.

----------

Blink was going to drive to the hospital, but he figured it would just be easier to get on the subway. He didn't feel like waiting in the traffic. After he went on the subway, he had to walk a few blocks to the hospital. Once he arrived, he went immediately to the front desk. Of course, no one was there, surprise, surprise. He sighed and turned around. He noticed a girl sitting in a chair. She had her face down and a hood up over her head. He looked closer and noticed her bag. It was a creamy color and it had bright pink on it and it read:

Thank Fuck for the Fratellis

Blink couldn't help but chuckle. He only knew one person with that bag. He walked over to the girl and sat next to her. The girl didn't move and Blink just sat there. Finally he spoke up.

"How is she?"

The girl still didn't move. "Not good."

Blink nodded. "Well, is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?" He asked.

She looked at Blink. She had red-rimmed eyes from crying, she had a tissue tucked in her hand, and she had the most pitiful look on her face. Blink stared at her. He had never seen her look like that.

"Shelley..." He said, hugging her.

Shelley just cried on his shoulder. She didn't know what else to do. She wanted to be with her mother but she couldn't bring herself to go back up there.

They sat there for a few minutes until Blink spoke. "Do you want to go back up?"

Shelley looked at him. "Yeah. Come with me?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"You don't have to work or anything do you? I'd hate for you to miss work or something because of me." She said.

"Shelley, calm down. I don't have to work and if I did, I'd call off. This is more important than getting sneezed on." Blink said.

She smiled. "Thanks."

----------

Izzy and Race were sitting at their dining room table. Izzy's parents had reconsidered their thoughts about Race. It took them a while, but soon enough, they found that they really did like Race. And, to show how sorry they were for being royal pricks, they had bought Race and Izzy a house. Izzy no longer had the drive way that took 45 minutes to get to the house but she had a nice yard and no Marilyn. That was always a plus.

Izzy was looking at a calendar for 2008. She found May, and started looking for the 21st. She found it and it was not a weekend. She sighed; of course they had to pick a Wednesday. Stupid number 21... it was horrible.

"Race, the 21st is a Wednesday."

He looked at her. "Are you serious? That's just... do you want to change it?" He asked.

"No, it's the only date we agreed on... it's staying. People will just have to call off I guess." Izzy said.

Race shrugged. "Whatever you want, Izzy."

Izzy rolled her eyes.

----------

Things weren't going too well with Shelley. It had been two hours since she arrived at the hospital and her mother kept getting worse. Shelley, Blink, and Jake were waiting outside of Laura's room. She had asked to speak to her husband in private. She had already spoken to Shelley and Jake and they were with Blink.

The door opened and Shelley's father, Ian, stepped out. He looked horrible and who could blame him? He looked at Blink. "She wants to see you, Blink." He said.

Blink looked confused. "Why me?"

Ian shrugged. "I'd get in there, she'll get mad."

Blink nodded and walked into the room.

"Hello, Blink. Could you shut the door please?" Laura asked in a small voice.

He nodded and shut the door.

"Have a seat." She said.

Blink walked over and sat down in the chair that was next to Mrs. Malcolm's bed.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I asked to talk to you." She paused. "Well, I just want to make sure that my daughter will be taken care of."

Blink listened intently to what she was saying. There really wasn't anything he could do, he wasn't going to argue with her since he agreed with her.

"Now, I know you'll take good care of her. So, do just that. For me." She said.

Blink nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Malcolm."

"Such a sweet boy." She said, as Blink got up and opened the door.

Shelley and her family stared at him as he stepped out of the room. The doctor came by and asked to speak to Shelley's father. Ian followed the doctor and Shelley looked at Blink. Blink sat down by her on the floor and put his arm around her.

----------

The Malcolm's saw no one until the funeral. All of the newsies showed up... including Spot. Mush was crying and Jax was trying to comfort him but it wasn't working.

The funeral was a nice, little ceremony. Shelley went back to work a few days later and everyone was being extra nice to her even though she didn't want them to. But, it was inevitable. People were going to do that out of sympathy.

She was spending a lot of time with Mush, Blink, Jax, and TB. David and Elle were busy getting back into their old rhythm... her brother hate David a little more now and David doesn't go into her house. Well, if there are enchiladas he'll risk death for those... but almost everyone would.

"So, I hear you actually went into Elle's house today." Blink said.

"Shut up. Her mom made enchiladas... I was tempted. It was all a plot!" He shouted.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that Elle and her mom were up till all hours plotting for you to come into the house and trip." Blink said

"Shut up, it's not funny." David said.

"Are you going to lie and say that you tried to fight off her brothers and that's why you have a black eye?" Blink asked.

"Well, I was going to... but when you say it, it sounds stupid." David said.

"David, it sounds stupid no matter who says it." Blink said.

"I can't believe you ran into the doorframe."

Blink and David looked at the door where the new voice had come from. "I hate you." David said, going to his room.

Blink stood there laughing. "Hey Talkback."

"Hey man, you got any cookies?" He asked.

Blink rolled his eyes and pointed to the cookie jar. Talkback squeed, took the whole jar, and sat on the couch. He stuck his hand in the jar and stuffed, what looked like, five cookies in his mouth.

Blink shook his head and walked over to his chair and sat down.


	7. Fake Champagne and Hulas

**Chapter 7: Fake Champagne and Hulas**

New Year's Eve,

Blink and David were having a party at the loft. Race was already there with all the newsies. Talkback and Jax weren't there yet since they had to wait for the girls. They volunteered to bring them... boy what a mistake.

"Do we have everything?" David asked.

"Everything except heat." Spot complained.

Blink rolled his eyes, "You know to dress warm when you come up here. We even told you that we still didn't have heat."

Spot opened his mouth to say something when Skittery stopped him, "Don't try... he'll only prove you wrong."

Spot scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guess what Blink's been doing?" David said, smirking.

Blink glared, "Don't even."

"But, you promised me that you'd do it. You lost that bet fair and square, so you have to." David said, filling up the punch bowl.

Blink stared at David, "Fine... but I'll wait until the last possible minute." He said.

"Ah-ah... when the girls get here." David said.

Blink groaned. "Fine... but only after they get settled in...and have a few drinks."

The door slid open before David could say anything else.

"Chips anyone?"

Everyone groaned.

"Hey, you're the idiots who told me to buy the chips." Shelley said, setting the chips on the table. She was, in true Maureen fashion, wearing a leather cat suit... complete with cat ears. She had it from Halloween and decided to wear it.

Elle came in with some pop and set it down on the counter. She was wearing her Halloween outfit as well. Shelley, Elle, and Izzy went as characters from RENT, their other favorite movie besides Newsies. Elle went as Mimi, so she had on the leopard print boots. Izzy had gone as Joanne, and she came in next with Talkback and Jax.

"What did you do to my fiancée?" Race asked, going over to Izzy.

Izzy looked at him and hit his arm. "Geez, I thought I looked good."

Shelley walked over and kissed Izzy's cheek and put her arms around her. "You look hot, Pookie." She looked at Race and smirked.

"Oh, don't do that ever again." Race said to Shelley.

Shelley laughed and walked over to Blink. "Hey you."

Blink didn't really look at Shelley until she poked him. He had to a double take... and then he stared. Shelley couldn't help but laugh at him. "Hi... you look..." He started.

"Amazing, gorgeous?" Shelley said, smiling.

"Sexy." He said.

"That's what I was going for." Shelley said.

"You should have seen the looks she was getting when we were walking up here." Talkback said. "It was kind of funny how many guys were falling over themselves."

"Yeah, they either thought she was hot or that she was a freak." Jax said, sitting next to Mush.

"I'm going to be it was the first one... if they thought she was a freak they wouldn't have asked for her number." Talkback said.

"She almost gave it to this one guy." Elle said, pouring herself a glass of punch.

Blink looked at her. "What?"

"I didn't. He was begging me for it and I was like, well maybe I could, then Izzy grabbed my ass and told the guy to 'Back off my girlfriend'." Shelley said, laughing.

Izzy smiled, "Well, he was annoying and if that was the only way to get him to leave then I had to do it."

Elle took a sip of her punch and looked at David. "You didn't put anything in this did you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you could have a date-rape drug in here for all I know." Elle said.

David rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, I'll just contaminate the entire bowl so everyone can get date-raped. You've figured out my master plan."

Elle looked at him. "You are an idiot sometimes."

"But I'm your idiot." He said, smiling.

"I wouldn't admit that." Talkback said.

Elle punched Talkback in the arm. "Ow! Damn!"

Shelley walked over and handed Talkback a Peanut Butter cookie.

"Oh! Yay!" He said, taking it and sitting down on the floor.

Shelley shook her head... it was a sad, sad thing. Skittery and Spot were sitting on the couch watching the coverage about the Ball drop. It wasn't going to happen for another fifteen minutes but they were reminiscing about the year 2007. Mush and Jax were also watching it along with Itey and Specs.

David and Elle walked over the couch and stood behind it. Blink sat down in his chair and Shelley sat on his lap. Race and Izzy were sitting in front of the couch, leaning on it.

"You know, you could have put more seats out." Spot said.

"Hey, there are stools and some chairs over there." Blink said. "Go get one."

"No, I was here first." Spot said.

"What is with you? You've been pissy lately." Izzy said.

"It's nothing."

Mush was just smiling away. "And why are you being Smiley McSmileton?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really... I just happen to know why Spot's been a pisser lately." Mush said.

"Oh... and why's that?" Skittery asked.

"Well..." Mush began.

"You tell them and I will do horrible things to you. I know where you sleep." Spot threatened.

"Oh, I know where you sleep too. But, they didn't want to hear that. Now, Spot's been pissy because - " Mush said.

"I swear, Mush." Spot said.

"He hasn't gotten laid in over a year." Mush said.

They all looked at Spot. He could tell they were trying to contain their laughter. "Oh just laugh!" He yelled.

And they did... for a long time. Spot just sat there with his arms crossed, glaring at the t.v.

"Don't glare at the t.v. It didn't do anything to you." Blink said, laughing more.

Once the laughter died down, Spot turned to everyone and said, "It wasn't that funny."

Skittery patted Spot's leg, "Yes it was."

Spot sighed. He really hated his life.

"Why are you so mad about that?" Shelley asked. "It's actually a good thing. You're preventing yourself from getting STD's."

"Thank you, Ms. Health teacher." Spot said.

"No, if I was a health teacher I would not be wearing this." Shelley said, pointing to her outfit.

"Yeah, that outfit's more for an S&M teacher." Itey said.

Everyone stared at Itey.

"What?"

"How do you know what... nevermind." David said.

"Anyway, how much time until the ball drops?" Specs asked.

"It says here three minutes." Skittery said.

Shelley got up off of Blink and ran over to the table. She was accompanied by Elle and Izzy.

"What are you three doing?" Race asked.

They turned around with three bottles of Sparkling White Grape Juice that was disguised in Champagne bottles.

"Why do you have those? We have the real stuff." Skittery asked.

"Because, we do this every year." Elle said.

"Yeah, we pass the bottle around and get drunk off of it." Shelley said.

"Now, you may think that getting drunk off of Sparkling White Grape Juice is not possible... but trust me, boys, it is, in fact, possible." Izzy said, opening one bottle.

David got out the glasses and handed one to everyone. Elle, Shelley, and Izzy poured themselves their own 'champagne' while everyone else had the real stuff. Everyone took their seats again and Izzy had the bottle, ready to be passed around.

They waited until there was 10 seconds left and started counting down. When they reached one, everyone clanged their glasses and shouted "CHEERS!" Shelley, Elle, and Izzy downed their glasses and started passing around the bottle.

"Oh Blink." David said, looking at Blink.

Blink groaned, "Do I have to?"

David nodded yes. "You shouldn't have made that bet."

"Yeah, but you usually lose..." Blink said. "You cheated didn't you?"

David looked at Blink. "No, now go."

Blink got up and went into his room. Everyone looked at David curiously. He was just smiling. Everyone got a little scared as to what was going to happen next. After Blink didn't come out for a few minutes everyone started to get worried. Shelley was headed towards Blink's room and got as far as the end of the couch before Blink busted out of his curtain.

"Luau!" Blink shouted.

He was wearing a green grass hula skirt, a coconut bra, and a pink and red lai around his neck.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy, Pumbaa, here 'cause he is a treat. Come on and dine on a tasty swine. All you have to do is get in line. Are ya achin'... for some bacon? He's a big pig. You can be a pig big too, OY!" Blink sang, with his hands in the air and his hips thrusting.


	8. The Effects of a Leather Cat Suit

**A/N:** I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so, I do not own the Lion King... well I own the video but not the rights. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8: The Effects of a Leather Cat Suit**

The loft was filled with silence for at least five full minutes. David doubled over from laughter. He was hanging onto the back of the couch and laughing. He was laughing so hard that he fell on his butt and was holding his stomach. Race and Izzy were also laughing. They were already on the floor so they just toppled over each other they were laughing so hard.

Elle was standing there just blinking. She could not believe that Blink had just done the luau from 'The Lion King'. Shelley stood, frozen in her spot, her eye twitching. Why was she dating him again? Right now she couldn't think of a reason.

"Oh... my... God." Spot uttered.

Skittery had his head in his hands, Itey looked like a deer in head lights, Mush and Jax were laughing and Talkback and Specs were laughing so hard their faces were turning red.

Blink's face was red also... but not from laughter. He turned around and went straight to his room and shut his curtain. By now everyone was laughing. Shelley looked at everyone and went into Blink's room.

He was sitting on his bed, still in the skirt and bra. Shelley walked over and knelt in front of him. She placed her hands on his knees. "Hey."

He didn't say anything.

"Anyone in there?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I can't believe I did that. I am going to kill David."

Shelley chuckled. "Before you do that, you have to change."

He looked down and started laughing. "Yeah, I guess I should... it is extremely embarrassing." He said, untying the coconut bra.

Shelley couldn't help but laugh. It was funny... very funny. She stood up and took the bra from Blink. He undid the skirt and handed it to Shelley.

"Remind me to burn those." He said, putting on his pants.

Shelley smiled and rolled her eyes. She was searching for a place to put the bra and skirt while Blink finished getting dressed. She was standing in front of Blink's curtain with her left hand on her hip. The bra and skirt were dangling from her right. "Is there a special place you want these?" She asked.

"In the trash would be great." He said, grabbing his guitar and sitting down in the chair in his room.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, sitting on the arm.

He sighed. "I don't know. All I know is somehow, I'm going to kill David."

Shelley smiled, "Are you coming back to the party, or do I have to go all by myself?" She asked.

"I'll go back, I guess."

Shelley smiled and stood up. She grabbed Blink's hand and pulled him out of the chair. They walked out of his room and everyone was staring at Blink, trying to contain their laughter.

"I don't care if you laugh. I made a bet, I lost, and I had to do the hula. So, go ahead and laugh." He said, sitting in his chair.

"Well, it's no fun if you don't care." David grumped.

Elle patted David's shoulder, "It's okay."

"Here ya go, Shelley." Izzy said, handing Shelley a bottle.

Shelley smiled and took the bottle.

"Just keep it, Elle and I already finished the first one, plus Race and I have to get going." Izzy said.

"Ah, to Money McMoneybag's house?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah, just for a bit. Then I can go home and sleep." Race said.

"Well, have fun and I'll talk to you guys later." Shelley said, giving them both hugs.

"I can't wait to see what my parents say about my ensemble." Izzy said.

As the hours went on, people left here and there. Soon the only one left were Blink, David, Shelley, and Elle. Talkback and Jax left because Elle said she going to call one of her brothers to pick up her and Shelley.

"So, when's Jude coming?" David asked.

Elle looked at him, "Uhm... I forgot to call him."

Shelley started laughing. "Oh man! That's a good one!"

"I know!" Elle said, joining in the laughter.

Blink and David looked at each other. "Boy, they weren't kidding when they said they got drunk off of this stuff." Blink said, holding up the grape juice bottle.

"Yeah really." David said. "Well, one of us is going to have to take them home."

Blink looked at David and pointed to the couch. Shelley and Elle had passed out on each other.

"Okay, maybe they'll just stay here then." David said. "Come on, let's get them more blankets."

---------

Shelley opened her eyes to blinding light. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Then, she shot up and looked around. She wasn't in her room... she was in the loft. Why was she there? And who was on the couch with her? She looked over and saw Elle looking around. They looked at each other, confused.

Blink was behind the table, drinking coffee, and reading The Village Voice. David sat across from him doing a crossword puzzle. Blink looked over and noticed the girls were up. He nudged David. "The Sleeping Beauties are awake." He said.

David turned around and looked at Elle and Shelley. "Morning ladies." He said.

The looked at David. "Hi."

"Did you girls sleep okay?" Blink asked, giving them coffee then sitting on the round table.

"I feel like I slept in a balloon." Shelley said, taking a sip of coffee.

Blink smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I was in Antarctica all night." Elle said, covering herself with blankets and drinking her coffee.

"Do you girls want to change? We can give you some sweat pants and shirts." David said.

"No, we gotta get going. What time is it?" Shelley asked.

"Uhm, 10:30." Blink said.

"Yeah, we should go." Elle said.

"Well, get your things, I'll drive you." Blink said.

Once the girls had everything, they got into Blink's car and he drove them home.

"Now, you aren't going to get in trouble are you?" He asked both of them.

"Yeah, your brothers aren't going to come and kill me are they?" David asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them, David. I'll be the one who's killing you." Blink said.

"No, we'll be fine. Thanks for the ride." Elle said.

"No problem. See you girls later." Blink said.

"Bye." Shelley said, kissing him.

Elle walked over and kissed David.

"Wow, your lips are freezing." He said.

"Told you. I think a penguin cuddled up with me last night." Elle said.

"That was probably me." Shelley said, pointing to her leather suit.

Elle nodded, "See you later."

The boys drove off and Shelley and Elle walked into Elle's house. Elle's mom was in the kitchen cooking. "Where have you girls been?"

"We slept at the loft." Elle said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we had too much Sparkling Grape Juice and we just passed out on the couch." Shelley said.

Mrs. Fabian looked at the two girls and shook her head. "I'm guessing Izzy went as Joanne?"

The girls smiled and nodded. "Go and change. The boys are in the living room."

The girls had to walk upstairs... and the stairs were in the living room. This was going to be fun. Elle wasn't really worried, but Shelley looked like she could be stripper. Elle pushed her in there and then up the stairs.

Jude looked at Kyle and then to the stairs. "Did you see what I think I saw?" Kyle asked.

"If you saw a woman in leather, then yes." Jude said.

Paul rolled his eyes and thumped them both in the back of the head.

---------

"I hope no one saw me." Shelley said.

"Jude probably did. He has slut-o-vision... you're not a slut, your leather suit is." Elle said, smiling.

Shelley stared at her. "Well, whatever. It's not like I'm going to wear it again."

"That's what you said after we did RENT and after you wore it for Halloween. You are going to wear it again. I don't know for what... but you will find an occasion. I know you." Elle said, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I probably will." Shelley said, getting her bag. "I'll be back."

Shelley left Elle's room and walked to the bathroom. She shut Elle's door and started towards the bathroom when she heard. "I told you."

She turned around to see Jude and Kyle standing on the landing. She put her hand on her hip. "What do you want?"

"Nothing..." They said.

Shelley stared at them. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

---------

Shelley sat on the floor next to Elle's door. Shelley had a leather suit on and she still changed faster than Elle. Shelley was now in jeans and a hoodie. Elle opened her door. "Hey."

Shelley got up and threw her bag in Elle's room. "So, what now?" Shelley asked.

"I'm hungry and whatever my mom's making smells good." Elle said.

"Yeah it does. Let's go see if we can sneak some." Shelley said.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Or, we could just take it."

"Yeah, but sneaking's more fun." Shelley pouted.

"Come on." Elle said, going down the stairs.

Shelley followed and saw Elle's entire family in the living room. "Hi." Elle said.

They looked and waved. "Aw, she changed."

Shelley looked at Kyle. "Where did you think I was going? Did you think I was going to wait in your room for you?"

Kyle looked at her. Jude spoke up. "Would you do that for me?"

"No!" Shelley said, going into the kitchen.

"You are so disgusting." Elle said, following Shelley to the kitchen.

Shelley was already tasting things when Elle got in there. "I hope you, at least, asked first before you started eating everything." Elle said.

"Yes, she asked." Mrs. Fabian said.

Shelley was standing there mixing the sauce for some spaghetti. "This sauce is really god, Mrs. Fabian."

"Thank you, Shelley. Elle, would you like to stir the spaghetti for me? I need to make these enchiladas." Mrs. Fabian said.

"Sure, mom." Elle said, grabbing the spoon.

Jude came in and down. "Please?" He asked.

Shelley sighed. "I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

Shelley rolled her eyes and kept stirring the sauce.

"Jude, go away." Elle said.

"Why?"

"Because you're being disgusting." Elle said.

"I'm not being disgusting." Jude said.

"Yes, you are." Elle said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Now, leave before I test out the spaghetti on your face." Elle said.

"Fine, I'll leave." He said, getting up. "Shelley."

Shelley looked at Jude. He put his hand next to his ear and mouthed 'Call me'.

"Elle, I'm going to throw this sauce at him." Shelley gritted.

"Oh no, I think the spaghetti's ready." Elle said, grinning and taking some noodles.


	9. Touch Me

**Chapter 9: Touch Me**

_A few days later,_

Mush walked up the stairs to the loft. He was getting David since Blink had called and said he was running late. So, Mush was on his way to get David.

Mush knocked on the door and didn't hear anything. He got worried. If David was home, he would have said something. Mush opened the door and there was no one there. Maybe David was asleep. He went over to David's door and opened it quietly.

He quickly shut David's door and ran out of the loft and shut the door.

---------

Blink trudged up the stairs. It had been a horrible day at Toys 'R Us. Kids were everywhere, running through the store, knocking things over. That meant Blink had to stack them, and that's all he did, stack and restack toys. He really hated children. He wanted to know what possessed people to say 'I want a child' or 'Let's have some kids!'. Blink wanted to smack them before they even thought of saying that.

He reached the door to the loft and stopped. Mush was sitting there reading something. Blink walked over and crouched down in front of him.

"Hey, Dave not home? I thought he didn't have to work today." Blink said.

Mush didn't speak. He really wasn't even looking at the magazine. Blink glanced at it and noticed it was a prom magazine. He shook his head. Elle and Shelley.

"Are you alive, Mush?" Blink asked, waving his hand in front of Mush's face.

Mush pointed to the door and then put his hand down again. Blink looked at him and stood up. He opened the doors and didn't see anyone. That was weird. He saw David's schedule on the table and looked at it. David didn't have work today. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Blink looked and the door was open and no one was in there. Then, Blink figured David must be in his room. Blink walked over to David's door and opened it.

--------

Mush turned the page in the prom magazine and heard, "OH MY GOD!!" and then he heard, "SHIT!" and then he heard, "DON'T YOU PEOPLE FRIGGIN' KNOCK!!"

Mush looked up to see Blink run out, trip down the stairs, and fall onto the landing. David came running out a few minutes later in boxers and socks. He looked for Blink and saw him lying on the landing.

"Blink, oh my God! Are you okay?" David asked, running down the stairs. "Speak to me!"

He started shaking Blink, and then stopped when Blink hit him.

"I'm fine. I'm definitely scarred for life, but I'm fine." He said. "Mush!"

Mush looked over the railing. "You saw that too, didn't you?"

Mush just nodded.

Blink took a deep breath and stood up. He brushed off his clothes and looked up at Mush. "Are you ready, Mush?"

"YES!" Mush screamed, running down the stairs.

"But, I thought we were all going." David said.

"Oh, I think you're a bit busy at the moment." Blink said, walking down the stairs.

---------

"What took you guys so long?" Jax asked.

"We, uh, ran into someone. Sorry." Blink said.

"You didn't run into someone. You walked in on someone." Talkback said. "I can tell."

Jax looked at him and shook his head. "Why do you know that? Why would you even claim to know that?"

"It's my sixth sense, now be quiet. I'm going to figure out who it is." Talkback said.

"Oh, is that your seventh sense? Figuring out who it is?" Jax asked.

"I said, be quiet." Talkback said. "Now, it was Race and Izzy wasn't it?"

Mush just stared at Talkback.

"Oh, yeah, they have their own house. Damn, that would have been funny." Talkback said.

"FUNNY! YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE FUNNY!! NO, IT WOULD NOT BE FUNNY!" Mush yelled.

"Geez, why are you yelling?" Talkback asked.

"My best friend Mush saw it first." Blink said, grabbing Mush's shoulders.

"But, I thought David was your best friend." Talkback said.

"We do not speak of him." Blink said.

"Why?"

Jax rolled his eyes and smacked Talkback on the arm. "You idiot, that's who they walked in on."

Talkback looked at all three of his short friends. "Yeah right. David wouldn't be able to get past Elle taser."

Blink and Mush just stared at him.

"Oh... you mean they really were..." Talkback said.

"YES THEY REALLY WERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WERE DOING? KNITTING? I THINK NOT!" Mush yelled.

"Uh, Jax, why don't you and Mush go find us a table." Blink said.

"All right. Come on, Mush." Jax said, grabbing Mush's hand.

"No! I wanna punch him!" Mush said.

"No, you don't. Come on, do we want a booth or a table?" Jax asked, as they went out of earshot.

"Did you guys knock?" Talkback asked.

"I live there. I don't need to knock." Blink said.

"But, it was his room right?" Talkback asked.

"Yes."

"And you still don't knock?" Talkback said.

"No, why should I? He's the dingleberry who doesn't know how to lock a door." Blink said.

Talkback started laughing.

"What?" Blink asked.

"You just said dingleberry." Talkback chuckled.

Blink rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's go find Mush and Jax."

_A few hours later,_

"And he walked in on us. No knocking, nothing."

Shelley and Izzy were laughing. They couldn't help it. It was hilarious.

"Why are you laughing?" Elle asked.

"You didn't lock the door?" Shelley asked.

"No. It was his room. I figured that people would knock." Elle said.

"Elle, you're talking about the newsies." Izzy said.

"Still..."

"No still. You should have locked at least one door." Shelley said.

"Oh, what do you and Blink do? He has a curtain." Elle said.

"It's either at my house or when David has to work and we still lock the door." Shelley said.

Izzy sat there. She really couldn't join in on this conversation since she and Race haven't really done it yet. Shelley and Elle looked at her. "Izzy? Are you all right?"

"I was just thinking of wedding stuff." She said.

Shelley smiled, "Oh, _that_ kind of wedding stuff."

Izzy threw her napkin at her. "Shut up."

"Aw, Iz, ya know I love you." Shelley said.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, Elle, how was David?" She asked.

Elle stared at her. "I never thought you would ask that question."

"Well, Shelley didn't, so I had to." Izzy said.

"Well, aside from being interrupted... it was pretty good." She admitted.

"Ooooooohhhh." Shelley said, smirking.

Elle threw her napkin at her.

"Okay, I'm not that dirty." Shelley said.

"Yes, you are." Elle and Izzy chorused.

Shelley rolled her eyes.

_Two days later,_

David opened the door to his room and walked into the loft. Blink was in his chair playing his guitar. David sat on the couch and looked at Blink.

"Blink, I'm sorry." He said.

"For?"

"For what happened the other day. I should have locked the door or put a towel on the knob or something." David said.

Blink just started laughing.

"Elle and Shelley were watching 'Dirty Dancing' the other day." David said. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I'm actually happy for you, but I didn't need to find out that way. Next time, do it when I'm not going to be home for a few hours and lock the door." Blink said. "But, you really should tell that to Mush. I think he took it worse than I did."

"I'll call him." David went over and called Mush and told him everything.

Blink was laughing because he could hear Mush freaking out about how traumatic it was. After a few minutes of David calming Mush down, he apologized and got off the phone.

"You could have warned me about how freaked he was." David said, sitting down.

"You could have locked the door." Blink retorted.

"Touché." David said.

Blink smiled. He couldn't help what happened next. He started playing 'Musetta's Waltz' and he looked at David.

"That's not funny." David said.


End file.
